


Reminds Me Of You

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Cross Our Hearts 2020 - Day 4: Twisted
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	Reminds Me Of You

"You know what's funny?" Desmond asked, in the middle of a lazy afternoon.

"What?" Alex asked, lowering his book ( _Dishonored: The Corroded Man_ ) down.

"These remind me of you," Desmond said, holding up one of the black licorice Twizzlers he was eating.

Alex sighed. "My tendrils don't look like that, Des," he said, trying to return to the book.

"Sure they do!"

"My tendrils have red in them."

"There's red Twizzlers too."

"Is there Black-And-Red-Combined Twizzlers?"

"Maybe?"

"Anyway, my tendrils aren't all twisted like that either."

"Well, okay, fine, Mr. Picky. I didn't say they were exactly you, I said they _remind_ me of you."

Giving up on the book for now, Alex grabbed one of the Twizzlers with a quick fast tendril, and put it in his mouth. "I'm not this sweet either."

"Oh, you're plenty sweet," Desmond responded, smiling.

Alex, also smiling, reached the tendril over and caressed Desmond's face.

Desmond play-acted like he was eating it. "Aah, um num num, my boyfriend is made of candy, delicious."

"You're such a ding-dong," Alex laughed.

"I'll buy some of those next time."


End file.
